


Cadets Lost

by MudkipFanatic



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipFanatic/pseuds/MudkipFanatic
Summary: After not hearing back from The Skeld, Pink decides to check out what happened.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Cadets Lost

"Now entering The Skeld," the computer announced. Pink looked out the small window and saw the beautiful space station coming closer. She was supposed to be excited, but not after what happened to the crew. One by one, they stopped contacting the base until there was nothing at all. The last cadet the base heard from was Yellow, the youngest cadet. It's been a month since that last message from her.

"Just fixed the wires," her last message read.

"Brilliant," Pink responded once she saw the message, "How are the other cadets doing?" Yellow never responded again. Now, Pink was being sent to The Skeld to check on the crew. It looked fine, but it didn't seem like the crew was fine.

The rocket finally stopped by The Skeld. Pink got out and floated towards the space station. She looked at the beautiful stars and planets in the distance. She made it towards the entrance and got inside.

It was very dark. She couldn't see anything. She turned on her flashlight and looked around. She was in the cafeteria, which was a mess. There were food wrappers and even rotting food on the tables. This was not a good sign. She headed towards the middle table and saw a worn-out emergency button. It looked like it had been used multiple times. She looked for a key but to no avail. 

She walked out of the cafeteria and down the empty hallway. She walked inside the admin room and looked at who signed in. Since they have to sign in every day, it would be easy to find out of they were still on the station. However, only Yellow was signed in. A good sign for Yellow, but a bad sign for the others. Pink walked out and went towards the storage. She was horrified at what she saw.

The corpse of Blue, the oldest and bravest space cadet, bleeding out.

Immediately, Pink ran off to the nearby communication room. She needed to contact the base. She ran inside and shut the door behind her. The computer was on. It looked like someone recently tried to contact base. She looked at the computer. She typed in the password and was greeted to a "connection lost" screen. She looked over at the radio and it was dialed to the wrong number. Someone must have sabotaged it. She dialed the radio back to the right number, but there was still no connection.

All of a sudden, she heard the door open.

Pink turned around and saw Yellow standing there. Yellow looked at her and stepped back.

"W-who are you?" she shuttered. She was shaking in fear.

"Pink," Pink responded.

"Oh," Yellow said with relief. She ran inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Pink asked her. Yellow stayed silent for a minute before speaking.

"Hiding," she mumbled. She must have seen the corpse of Blue.

"From what?" Pink asked Yellow. She was going to make sure it was the corpse of blue. All of a sudden, there were a bunch of thuds coming from beneath her feet. They seemed to be getting closer and closer until they stopped. Then, she heard a soft noise from behind her. Yellow looked around and ran towards the door, but she couldn't open it. She turned around.

"Behind you," she mumbled. Pink turned around and immediately felt a sharp pain in her torso. She fell to the floor and started to bleed out. She looked up to see Green, the newest space cadet and her killer, getting ready to put the final blow with a knife in her head.


End file.
